Problem: What is the least common multiple of 30 and 10? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(30, 10) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 30 and 10. We know that 30 x 10 (or 300) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 30 until we find a number divisible by 10. 30, So, 30 is the least common multiple of 30 and 10.